Stuck
by Ealnar Vingil
Summary: epoca merodeadores, ¿que pasaría si un remus y un sirius que no se aguantan acaban bajo un castigo del que no se pueden "despegar"?CHAP 3 UP!
1. Prólogo

****

N/A:otro fic :D esperemos que valla a algún lado

Ryuu: los fanfics no andan

E.-tu como lo sabes?? As visto a alguno??¬¬

Ryuu: **sigh** eres una cabezota

E.-gracias ^-^

Bueno, este fic es navideño, aunque las navidades ayan pasado y aunk seguramente para cuando lo termine el fic sera verano O.o. 

****

Advertencias: shonen-ai salpicado de yaoi :P(pa no variar), va a ser un fic un pelin verde, aparte de eso, es una especie de UA(universo altenativo)

****

Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero Remus es mio, da igual lo que digan **se aferra a Remus mientras tiran de ella los abogados de JK** 

E.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Remus.-^-^Û

__

Palabra= pensamientos,**[N/A **palabra**]**= notas de autor (número)= ay una aclaración al final del capítulo

**__**

#~*~#Stuck#~*~#

****

1º Parte-Epílogo.

*~*Remus P.O.V.*~*

Los débiles rayos de luz de aquella mañana fría se filtraban por la ventana, llendo a caer sobre los cabellos color miel y la almohada, ambos propiedad de Remus J. Lupin, también conocido como Moony, un joven hombre lobo de 7º año, alumno de Hogwarts, de la casa Griffindor. Era viernes, 18 de diciembre 

En ese preciso momento, Remus movió ligeramente los parpados, hasta dejarlos semi abiertos. Ahogó un bostezo y se froto los ojos con los puños, estirándose.

Miró el reloj despertador mágico a su derecha, y entonces se dio cuenta.

__

MIERDA!! Maldito Black, LO HA VUELTO HA HACER!!- y sí, lo había vuelto a hacer, la misma broma pesada. 

Todas las noches de luna nueva, Sirius Black, conociendo la debilidad de los hombre lobos en estos días (se volvían perezosos, ya que la poca influencia de la luna les restaba fuerzas) se encargaba de quitarle el despertador a su compañero. 

Esto, aunque no hubiera causado gracia a una persona normal, no llegaría a molestar a nadie tanto como a Remus Lupin, alias Sr. Puntualidad.

Porque Remus se obsesionaba con el tiempo y los estudios.

Por ejemplo, aunque dada su brillantez apenas necesitaba prestar atención en clase o leer un poco si era un tema difícil, el pasaba horas estudiando para sacar dieces Todo esto lo hacía para dar de alguna manera gracias a Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio, por haberle permitido entrar en la escuela.

En resumen, ese era el porque se ponía histérico cuando llegaba tarde.

Y a Sirius le encantaba ponerle histérico.

Aquel diablo mamoncete, como Remus le llamaba con todo el "cariño", le había declarado la guerra a Remus desde que estaba en 2º. Desde entoces, si no se mataban entre ellos era porque James se encargaba de que no se arrancasen la piel a tiras

__

Este no es momento de pensar en ese idiota- su mente dejó de trabajar unos momentos en el odio que se tenían y se ocupó de lo más urgente en aquel momento

Asi que bajó de un salto de la cama de sábanas rojas y fue corriendo en dirección al baño, a peinarse un poco y a lavarse los dientes. No tenía tiempo para ducharse. 

Cuando salió del baño, se vistió, apenas dandose cuenta de donde metía el brazo o la pierna, lo que fue causa de que se abrochara mal la camisa y de ponerse la corbata mal abrochada. Mientras hacía todo esto se atrevió a mirar el despertador de James. 

Eran las 7:50 y las clases empezaban a las 8:00. Todavía tenía que desayunar y seguía cansadísimo.

__

Voy a llegar tarde. Mierda mierda mierda!! Sirius, vas a morir!!

Y con estas amables y dulces palabras, cogió la cartera y bajo corriendo la torre de Griffindor, saltando de cuatro en cuatro los peldaños, sin prestar demasiada atención en donde ponía los pies. 

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al comedor, que estaban cerrando, de modo que sólo cogió una tostada, sin detenerse a comerla, la llevaba en la boca mientras iba corriendo a toda velocidad (dado que es un hombre lobo, eso es decir MUCHO) por los pasillos hasta el aula de pociones, que era la primera hora. 

Derrapó en una esquina y se encontró cara a cara con la puerta de las mazmorras. Habían pasado mas o menos cinco minutos desde que sonó el timbre anunciando que las clases empezaban. 

Se paró un instante, arreglandose un poco el pelo murmurando algunas oraciones por lo bajo, mezcladas con insultos para Sirius. Llevo la mano al picaporte y abrió, con una expresion en la cara parecida a la que se produce al oir uñas arañando una pizarra.

Esto no iba a ser bueno.

Corrección:

Iba a ser un día de pesadilla.

El profesor Wincer era el encargado de dar pociones y jefe de la casa Slitherin(1). Entre todos sus defectos (que no eran pocos) habían tres que destacaban:

-Odiaba a los Griffindors.

-Odiaba a los hombres lobos o cualquier otra especie que no sea humana.

-Odiaba a todo aquel que no era especialmente bueno en su materia.**[N/A** vamos, que el chaval guardaba mas odios que cursileria las barbies**]**

Dado que Remus cumplia todas esas condiciones(era malo en hacer pociones, ya que su agudo sentido del olfato lupino le amargaba la clase de pociones, sentía nauseas cada vez que le acercaban un ingrediente, algo altamente no recomendable), el era la cabeza de turco de la clase.

Regresemos al momento en el que Remus se encontraba en el umbral de la clase.

-Bien, bien, asique el señorito Lupin a decidido venir-dijo Wincer con una sonrisa que a cualquier persona pondría la piel de gallina. Al marcar la palabra "señorito" se oyeron unas risas mal disimuladas entre el grupo de ravenclaws (les tocaba con ellos) y en la cara de Sirius Black apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por favor, siéntese en el pupitre, si es tan amable.-siguió, como alguien que habla a un niño pequeño que no comprende, causando mas risitas ravenclaweñas y estirando aún mas (si eso era cientificamente posible) la sonrisa de Sirius.- Esta vez no te quitaré puntos por llegar tarde-la mirada de Remus se volvió incredula- 

sino por exibicionismo-Wincer señalo a la camisa de remus, que al estar mal abrochada se le veía el ombligo, haciendo ruborizar al joven. No le había dado tiempo de ponerse el jersey. De fondo, mas risitas de las chicas ravenclaw y más estirada la cara de Sirius- 50 puntos.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció de golpe, algo de lo que se dio cuenta el joven hombre lobo. Eso hizo que se sintiera algo mejor, aunque muy poco.

A continuación, Remus hizo lo ordenado, controlandose por no ponerse a gritar ordinarieces (que no pondremos aquí) a Sirius y a Wincer.

-Bien, como iba diciendo antes de esta interrupción, hoy haremos teoría, vamos a probar a hacer pociones para el crecimiento del pelo.

Remus suspiró aliviado, aunque en el fondo le parecía sospechoso, ¿sSólo era eso? Dejarle en ridículo y quitar puntos no era el estilo de Kail Wincer, no, el se esperaba cosas mucho peores. Decidió dejar de buscarle tres pies al gato. 

Lo hareis en parejas, no vaya a ser que vuestras cabezas huecas lo estropeen todo-los Ravenclaws lanzaron miradas de odio a el profesor, pero este ni se inmutó-Las parejas las elegiré yo.-la ultima frase consiguió levantar un murmullo general y algunas exclamaciones de protesta, pero enseguida fueron ahogadas.

Remus dio un pequeño cabezazo contra la mesa, asique ese era el truco. Esperaba que le pusieran con James y así podría preguntarle por qué no le habían despertado, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron llenando el hueco que dejaron con un montón de resentimiento

****

*~*#T.B.C.#*~*

(1):shi, ya se que siempre se dice que el profe d pociones es el jefe d slitherin, xo yo doi una razón de porq lo e puesto: todos (o la mayoría de los profesores) k ay en la epoca d harry & cia tb estaban en la epoca merodeadores (o al menos eso m imagino, en el libro 5º t dicen cuantos años an estado y siempre suelen ser muxos, aparte de eso en el libro 3º tb t dice k los conocen). Bien, no es un razonamiento, xoe s algo ^-^Û. Tb supongo k si snape es tan weno en pociones, deberia aber tenido algo mas d ayuda d lo normal en la asignatura, y si se comporta asi es xq toma ejemplo d sus mayores, amos, k si snape es amargado es xq su precesor era un amargado tb (k lio @_@) 

****

N/A:weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee terminado ^w^ mmmmmm na mas k decir, solo k e acabao justo despues k el fi d caperucita black(oy derroxo inspiracion XD seran mis musos). Esto es un prologo, si os gusta, r/r y si no, tb XD la historia empieza el cap k viene ;p


	2. 1º capítulo, castigo

****

N/A:tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Aki viene el auténtico 1º chap d stuck :D:D:D:D:D:D todo gracias a mis musos (les lanza xocolate a Ryuu y a Dan) 

Dan.-POXOLATE!!!!! MMM!! ^w^**se lo toma de un bocado**

Ryuu.-..........-_-...........**lo tira**

****

Advertencias:shiiiiiiii yaoi al poder!!**saca una bandera de viva el yaoi!!** :3 **ejem** 

****

Dedicado a:Aya K, a mi perro y a lo k sea k dios kera XD

****

Disclaimer:SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII son mios, asik, no molesteis y dejadme k siga soñando**se vuelve a domir mientras susurra "mmmmm siriusJ ~"**

****

#~*~#Stuck#~*~#

****

2º Parte-pociones, castigos y como demonios pude llegar a esto

*~*Sirius P.O.V.*~*

Sirius, ese era su nombre, Sirius Black. Y en este momento, su día parecía tener el mismo color que su apellido, negro.

Primero, su broma había salido mal, se supone que Gryffindor NO saldría dañado

Segundo, EL MISMO tampoco saldría dañado.

Que era lo que estaba pasando ahora.

El amargado de Wincer le había puesto con Remus, el más repipi, creído e hipócrita Gryffindor.

Mientras cortaban en trocitos pequeños las cabezas de marabunta, 3/4 de la mente de Black gritaban:_ ¡¡ES INJUSTO!!_

Y el resto decía: _No, no lo es, es tu culpa, si no le hubieses hecho llegar tarde nada de esto estaría pasando_

No necesitaba pensar demasiado por cual opinión se decantaba, así que, su malvada mente empezó a urdir un plan para vengarse. Como todo buen "criminal", primero repaso las debilidades de Remus de las que menos provecho había sacado, hizo una lista:

__

Que es lo que Remus odia:

-La plata

-A Wincer

-Que cuenten su "secreto"

-Pociones 

__

-Yo

-Los polvos de talco

Ahora, recapacitemos: ¿la plata? No, sería demasiado cruel, además, sería daño físico, no psicológico, que es lo que quiero. Tampoco puedo contar su secreto, James me descuartizaría. Los polvos de talco los confiscó Filch después del "incidente" de la señora Norris

Eso nos deja con: Wincer, pociones y yo mismo (el último da igual, va incluido en el pack.)

No hace falta ser un genio.

Y Sirius, que era un genio en pociones, Terminó de urdir su plan, simple, pero efectivo. Lo más seguro es que castigasen sólo a Remus, ya que él era al que odiaba el profesor y Sirius, proviniendo de una estirpe de Slytherin, tenía cierta inmunidad ante los ojos de él ex serpiente. 

Buscó entre los ingredientes que había sobre la mesa. Sólo necesitaba un poco de polvo de rama de clarín de viento, simplemente tendría que echarla a la marmita y lanzar un pequeño conjuro y voilá, la poción iría como un misil a Wincer, dejándolo más peludo que un camello.

__

La encontré pensó Sirius mientras cogía un bote, con una etiqueta en la que ponía "**_Flute Kazens_**", nombre científico del clarín, en la perfecta y curvilínea letra de Remus (en las clases de pociones se comparte el material.) Se frotó las manos disfrutando cada segundo antes de lanzar su obra maestra, bueno, no tan maestra, ya que al estar concentrado en sus fechorías, no se dio cuenta de:

A)Había dejado a un extremadamente rabioso (por lo tanto desconcentrado) Remus a cargo de la poción

B)No se le había ocurrido pararse a mirar detenidamente el ingrediente clave, olvidando que Remus, siendo malo en pociones, no era malo en mezclar cantidades, sino en confundir ingredientes

C)La profesora Mc Gonagall acababa de entrar a hablar con el profesor Wincer, lo que significaba que seguramente no se salvaría de un castigo

3 errores enormes, que desbaratarían todo su plan.

Pero él no lo sabía.

Así que siguió adelante. Lanzo el polvo grisáceo.

Pero el color de la poción cambió a un color verde a amarillento 

Y el color NO tenía que cambiar

__

Ups... la he cagado

Y enseguida se dio cuenta de que Remus había chafado la poción (porque desde un principio la poción debía ser color azul, NO roja) y porque al lanzar los polvos simplemente tenía que brillar, no cambiar.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Y la poción hizo:

¡¡¡¡¡¡KABOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!

Enseguida empezó a llover un líquido corrosivo. Los estudiantes, presos del pánico, se escondían bajo las mesas mientras que Wincer y Mc Gonagall hacían desaparecer el líquido con sus varitas. Ni siquiera ellos lograron salir indemnes. El profesor de pociones tenía quemaduras en los brazos y cara, y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor había sido dañada en un hombro y se le disolvieron las puntas del cabello suelto. 

Lo peor fue que a los dos se les disolvieron la paciencia y los nervios.

Miraron a la vez donde se encontraban los causantes del alboroto.

Sirius apenas tenía un rasguño, ya que vino venir la explosión.

Sin embargo, Remus, que había sido él mas dañado en la clase. Gracias a dios que al ser hombre lobo era casi inmune a cualquier tipo de poción, lo único que le produjo fue una irritación. Claro está, a Remus no le afecto, pero a su ropa sí.

En resumidas cuentas, Remus que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación **[N/A **¡¡NADA DE PERVERSIONES!! Esto es un pg 13, x dios, no se veía "eso"¬¬(lo siento queridas lectoras u.u)**]** se encontraba encima de Sirius enseñándole a apretar nudos de corbata (nótese el sarcasmo.)

McGonagall se acercó a ellos a paso firme y los levantó de la oreja, aprovechando para quitar las manos del hombre lobo del cuello de Black.

No dio muchos resultados, así que al final les tuvo que separar mediante magia.

Sin mediar una palabra y con la cara tensa de furia, se los llevó a su despacho.

****

~*~*~Despacho de Mc Gonagall~*~*~

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Minerva les ordenó que se sentaran en un par de sillas color rubí enfrente de la mesa donde ella se encargaba del papeleo y les dijo, conteniéndose:

-Voy a discutir vuestro castigo con el director -Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, añadió - Como vuelva y estéis peleándoos, os vais a arrepentir.-frunció el ceño y les lanzo una mirada asesina

Se hizo un silencio algo agobiante mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba la escalera. Cuando el sonido de sus pasos se apagó, toda la tensión que había en la sala explotó.

Enseguida se empezaron a oír los gritos de Remus:

-¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO AS PODIDO???!!! ¡¡¿¿ESQUE TÉ AS VUELTO LOCO??!!-La ira hacía que la cara de Remus se contrajese y le diera un aspecto feroz.

Sirius se limitaba pegar una falsa sonrisa malvada, falsa porque, a fin de cuentas, el también se había metido en el fregado.

Durante unos segundos, Remus paró de gritar y miró a Sirius. Acto seguido se lanzó y empezó a ahogarlo nuevamente.

Tras unos minutos de forcejeos, unos pasos se oyeron procedentes de la escalera. Cada vez se hacían más cercanos.

Sin necesidad de intercambiar una palabra, Sirius y Remus dejaron de pelearse y se colocaron en las sillas, ambos con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido de los goznes **[N/A**mwahahaha, esto parece un peli de terror**]**

Dumbledore y Mc Gonagal entraron por la puerta **[N/A**bueno..... lo de la puerta es obvio, no??!**]**, ambos con una expresión seria que hizo temblar a los dos jovenes. El director tomó asiento enfrente de ellos, mientras que la jefa de la casa Griffindor permanecía de pie.

Este último fue la primera en hablar:

-Tras un debe debate, el director y yo hemos decidido que castigo asignar. Dado que siendo alumnos de la misma casa y curso, ambos creemos que la mejor opción es intentar hacer que creeis un respeto mutuo. Por ello, el castigo sera uno en el que debais trabajar en equipo. Albus os explicará los detalles.

Dumbledore se levantó de la silla con bastante mas agilidad de la que demostraría un hombre de su edad. Si alguien se hubiese fijado en sus ojos en ese mismo instante, habría detectado un leve brillo divertido.

-Señor Lupin y señor Black, me temo que el castigo es un ,más especificamente, uno de unión.-Sirius simplemente levantó una ceja, mientras que Remus se puso palido y en su cara apareció el pánico- visto que el sr. Black da señales de no saber lo que es, lo explicaré:

Los conjuros de unión son bastante modernos, mas específicamente del año 1853, en el que Greggor Kent intentaba encontrar la solución para dejar de perder objetos pequeños, asi pues, inventó una poción para mantener dos objetos pegados, siendo el "abrigo-llave" el primer experimento, en el que Kent consiguió pegar durante un tiempo limitado las llaves del garage a el bolsillo de la gabardina. Dicho experimento no tuvo éxito porque era poco práctico, ya que era imposible despegar las llaves para poder abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, se le encontró nuevos usos a este conjuro, un ejemplo es la variación del año 1902, la cual es usada hoy en día para mantener pegado al cuerpo un miembro amputado el suficiente tiempo como para llegar al centro medimago mas cercano para una intervención.

En conclusión, la variante que usaré para el castigo es una parecida a la de 1902 que os mantendrá pegados durante 7 días esactamente. Durante ese tiempo tendreis que aprender a convivir de forma pacífica y a ayudaros mutuamente-Sirius, que no había estado prestando atención hasta ese momento, sintió como sus ojos se estiraban aterrorizados. _Una-semana-con-Remus???!! PESADILLA!!_

El joven hombre lobo tenia sus pensamientos desviados también en esa dirección, pero con un leve añadido _oh, no, eso es justo 2 dias antes de la transformación!!a partir de ese día las hormonas se me alteran. Que cree que hace el director? Por mucho que odie a Sirius, no me atrevería a hacerle daño, o peor, matarle, PODRÍA QUEDAR EXPULSADO!!_

Antes de que a ninguno de los dos les diese tiempo de actuar, Dumbledore sacó un pequeño frasco azul des bosillo de su túnica y con la mano libre, cogió las muñecas de ambos adolescentes y las juntó.

-Quiero aclarar que os juntare por las manos, dejando libre la mano derecha de Sirius, siendo diestro, y la izquierda de Remus, que es ambidiestro.

Acto seguido, destapó el frasco y vertió el líquido en el punto donde mantuvo unidas las manos de ambos.

Un ojo normal no podría verlo, pero su pudiesemos pasar el proceso a cámara lenta, veríamos como el líquido fundía las células que tocaba y las volvía a "forjar", mezclandolas con las del otro chico haciendo que de esta forma las compartiesen.

Dado que el proceso iba a una velocidad incalculable, ninguno de los dos sintió dolor, apenas un cosquilleo que se extendió hasta el hombro.

El castigo empezaba a partir de ese momento, en el que las manos de los dos chicos se juntaban, marcando el principio de una serie de acontecimientos.

****

N/A**se desmaya x aberse puesto a escribir** wow, hacia ya algun k otro mes!!!O.o. x cierto, no ccreo k kontinue el mooonlight nshines

Dan: y si kereis k kontinue rapido este fic, dadle al botoncito de submit review d abajo!!

Ealnar: ale!! Ya abeis oido **le das mas xocolate a dan**

NAMARIËS Y JA NE A TODOOOOOO!SSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!:333


	3. Intentando convivir o sobrevivir

****

N/A: suena de fondo musica del haleluja ooooooo, x fin actualizo mi fic O.o

Muso!Dan: Mentira, no estas actualizando, en realidad esto es solo ficcion, el mundo no existe como lo conoces

E: eeeeeeeeeee, bien, lo k tu digas¬¬Û murmura: "quien es el idiota que le a puesto a ver la pelicula de matrix??"

Aparece Ryuu vestido de trinity

E:eee, no comment -Û.

X cierto, aki POR FIN se empieza a atisbar el xq dl odio entre siri y remmie

Eemmmmmm, en cuanto a las faltas d ortografía y fallos en general, ejem juro k no soy tan mala al escribir a mano -Û, alguien quiere ser mi beta reader?? Si os interesa, mandad un correo a: ffalpoderhotmail.com ¡os lo agradeceré eternamente!!TT.TT(ademas, si tengo beta y m ayuda con el fic, actualiso mas rapido ;))

****

Advertencias: SI, esto contiene yaoi, ya sabes, relacion chico/chico, como? K no lo entiendes? Pues eso, dos chicos haciendo cosas pervertidasÛ. También gran cantidad de faltas d ortografia y errores gramaticales, nada, k no m acostumbro a escribir a ordenador ..û

**Disclaimer:**creeis que si fuesen mios estaria en estos momentos escribiendo un fic en mi mierda de ordenador??? Pos no, seguramente m estaria gastando 100 millones de dolares o euros en invertir en linternas para ciegos.

**__**

##Stuck##

****

3º Parte: Intentando convivir(o sobrevivir)

Remus P.O.V.

Mi mente tardó unos minutos en aclararse y procesar todo lo que había sucedido en esta ultima media hora. Parecía que Sirius estaba en un estado de shock profundo, ya que no dejaba de murmurar cosas incomprensibles.

Nada más salir del despacho de McGonnagal y prepararnos para enfrentarnos a la realidad, nos dimos de bruces contra James. Iba a preguntarle por qué no me despertó, pero empezó a sermonearnos, sin darme tiempo a decir nada.

-¡¿Pero cómo se os ocurre ?! ¡¿Es que no veis que os podíais haber hecho mucho daño?! ¡¿Y qué pasa con Griffindor?! ¡¿Os haceis idea de los puntos que hemos perdido?!- La lista de reproches seguía y seguía, el chico de las gafas demasiado ocupado como para percatarse de la "situación" en la que nos encontrábamos.

Apuesto a que, si las circustancias no fueran tan adversas, Sirius se hubiese echado a reir como un poseso con solo ver la cara de su amigo.

Por fin terminó, inhaló una buena cantidad de aire para tranquilizarse, nos miró y preguntó:

-En fin, ¿Qué os han dicho?- Se refería a los profesores.

Intercambié una mirada con Sirius, mejor dicho, INTENTÉ intercambiar una mirada, ya que el idiota no levantaba la cabeza del suelo, seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido. Me daban ganas de darle un buen puñetazo...

Suspiré y levanté mi mano derecha a la altura de la nariz de James. La mano de Sirius apenas se movía, se encontraba colgando como muerta.

-Nos han castigado - dije, y empecé a contarle la historia, asombrado de lo calmada que sonaba mi voz, como quien habla sobre el tiempo que hace.

Solo cuando termine me atreví a mirar a James...

Parecía un pez ahogándose, abría y cerraba la boca mientras que sus ojos alcanzaban proporciones descomunales.

Daba la sensación de que iba a decir algo, pero en ese justo momento, apareció Peter corriendo(mas bien trastabillando) por el pasillo hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Acabo de venir de acallar los rumores -Peter era el encargado de inventar alguna excusa que explicase el por qué de lo ocurrido cada vez que alguna trastada pudiese dañar nuestra "reputación" (en este caso, el incidente de pociones). En realidad, este era su único papel en el grupo, ya que era el mejor en mentir.

Después se giro hacia nosotros. Y nos vió...

Añadamos a Peter a la lista de los cara-peces

** Más tarde... Sirius P.O.V.**

Por fin terminamos... (más bien Remus terminó) de repetir la historia a Peter. Todavía costaba creer la estupidez del castigo, pero a poco a poco íbamos asimilándolo.

....

...!!!!!

¡¡AAAAAAAAH!! ¡¡SIETE DÍAS CON EL LOONY!!

Definitivamente, más de lo que podía soportar.

Al acabar la semana tendré que darme un LARGO baño de desinfectante.

Mejor aún, en vez de esponja usaré lija.

Pero dejemos de pensar en las consecuencias y dejemos la tierra de lalaland para regresar al presente. Había que poner unas cuantas cosas en orden.

-¡¿Estás escuchando o qué?!- Remus saca de mi estado de trance con una buena colleja en la nuca.

-¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces Loony!- Le digo, el simplemente pone cara de exasperación, tomando que la respuesta es un no. James se lleva las manos a la cara en señal de derrota

- Definitivamente va a ser una semana muuy larga


End file.
